Sentimientos al aire
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Como es que había terminado Juvia congelada en aquellas aguas termales? Era algo que Gray habia hecho, solo que seria un secreto de ellos. Era inútil poder resistirse a ver a una chica llorar, quizá pueda suceder algo más. [Inspirada en el reciente arte de Hiro Mashima]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Como ya escribí algo de Jellal y Erza, Natsu y Lucy. ¿Porque no escribir algo de Gray y Juvia?_**

 ** _Fue lo que pensé cuando empecé a escribir este fic, se me hizo muy tierno lo que hizo Gray por Juvia que no pude resistir a la idea de que ellos en algún momento tuvieron algo. ¿Porque Gray tuvo que congelar a Juvia? Podemos imaginarnos muchas cosas._**

 ** _Y eso fue lo que yo decidí imaginar._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

¿Como es que había terminado Juvia congelada en aquellas aguas termales? Creo que será bueno regresar un poco el tiempo, justo en el momento que Gray caminaba desnudo por los pasillos de la posada.

 **-Esa Erza se paso de castigo** -Hablaba Gray un poco molesto.

Y es que, era un poco tonto que su compañera aún no pudiera controlar sus impulsos con el alcohol y para su desgracia, él y junto a Gajeel, habían sufrido las consecuencias de su compañera borracha. Suspiro cansado al recordar que había sido un concurso por quien podía tomar más, recordaba que Lucy y Natsu estaban ahí pero en algún momento ellos habían desaparecido.

 **-Que sospechoso...** -Hablo entre sus pensamientos, al menos podría molestarlos al día siguiente.

No sabían si Erza había ganado o perdido, estaban tan borrachos que ninguno podía recordar, de alguna forma iban a recibir un castigo de ella dependiendo del ganador. Para su buena suerte, Jellal, quien se encontraba con ellos en una misión, había llegado para ser su salvador.

 **-¿Como puede soportar a semejante monstruo?** -Escupió molesto.

Un suspiro más salió. Su cuerpo dolía y no podía recordar en que momento había perdido su ropa, para desgracia suya, las mujeres lo veían, algunas con pena y otras más con un poco de lujuria. Sonrojado, iba a darse la vuelta para su cuarto cuando a su lado izquierdo notó aquel letrero.

 **-No me vendría mal un baño**

Y así decidió entrar, aunque aquellas temperaturas no eran apropiadas para un mago de hielo, le dio igual al recordar el fuego de Natsu, probablemente no habría diferencia alguna. Hasta podía recordar a la primera vez que se había enfrentado a la chica de agua, de alguna manera, ella había logrado calentar el agua, claro sin mal pensarlo.

Aunque eso ahora no le tomaba importancia. Cuando entro al agua, un sonido de satisfacción salió de sí. Se sentía realmente bien como sus músculos se deshacian del nudo, no por nada aquellas aguas termales podía llegar ayudar a los magos cansados. Al alzar su vista, veía con emoción el cielo nocturno, las pequeñas estrellas iluminando, alzó su mano al querer tocar una pero era muy evidente que no lo iba a lograr.

Soltó una carcajada antes de sentir como el agua empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro, de manera violenta. Eso no era una buena señal, no pudo correr al ver como el agua formaba la figura de una mujer. Era algo mucho peor lo que venía en camino.

 **-¡Gray-sama!**

 **-¡Juvia!** -Tartamudeo.

Justo a su lado, se encontraba la chica desnuda, sus piernas estaban muy bien cerradas y con sus brazos de tapaba los pechos. Estaba consciente de lo loca que era Juvia pero podía decir que aquello era la locura más grande que había hecho. Sobrepasaba todos los límites.

 **-¿Estuviste esperándome en el agua todo este tiempo?** -Pregunto un poco intrigado.

 **-¡Así es! Juvia esperaba el momento justo en que llegará Gray-sama...**

De algo que se percató de inmediato, fue que Juvia olía un poco a alcohol, el sonrojo fuerte en sus mejillas se lo podía confirmar. Solo tuvo que soltar un suspiro más, no era correcto que una mujer y un hombre desnudos estuvieran ahí y ella no podía comprenderlo.

Y lo que el no podía comprender, era porque Juvia había empezado a llorar, el alcohol era muy problemático y más si las chicas tomaban dicha bebida. En su mente hizo una nota mental, quitar toda bebida alcohólica de las manos de Juvia. Lo que menos podía hacer por la chica, era cuidarla, a sus demás compañeras eran cuidadas por sus amigos-enemigos.

 **-Es sólo que Juvia...** -Soltó un grito más antes de tapar su rostro **-Juvia sólo espera alguna movida de Gray-sama**

 **-Juvia yo...**

 **-Juvia se siente sola sin Gray-sama, Juvia no sabe que hacer con estos sentimientos** -Juvia bajo su mano a donde se encontraba su corazón **-Y tampoco quiero apresurar a que Gray-sama haga algo es sólo que...** -Ella había alzado su mirada, le permitía ver a Gray sus lágrimas **-Juvia ya no sabe que hacer**

Y así varios gritos salían de ella, volvía a taparse el rostro con las manos y las lágrimas se perdían entré el agua cálida.

Algo en Gray se había removido, desde un principio siempre había dicho que nunca le había gustado a las chicas llorar, Lucy y Erza no eran la excepción. Sin embargo, podía sentir como algo dentro de él se rompía más cuando vio las lágrimas de Juvia. Tuvo que desconectar todos sus circuitos para hacer lo que venía.

No dejo que la chica continuará, con sólo posar su mano en el pálido hombro de ella, fue suficiente para hacerla entender muchas cosas. Aunque las cosas no se quedarían así, se movió hasta casi pegar su piel con la de ella y paso su brazo por los hombros de ella. Sus mejillas se calentaron ante tal acción.

 **-Nunca dependas tu felicidad con la de alguien más, eres más linda cuando sonríes por si sola que con alguien más** -A pesar de que podía sentir la mirada de ella, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se calentaran aún más **-Lamentó si yo soy el causante de todos tus problemas...**

Y ahí estaba la actitud que sólo Juvia había visto, una actitud de pena y sinceridad, lo que había cautivado aún más a su corazón. Con una sonrisa, se recargo satisfecha en el hombro del mago y un suspiro de satisfacción salió de ella antes de cerrar sus ojos.

 **-Lamento por causarle problemas Gray-sama** -Juvia hablo al fin. **-Juvia es la que debería de disculparse, hago tantas locuras sólo para demostrarle mi amor** -Su semblante cambio a uno triste.

El silencio se formó en ellos, Juvia había abierto sus ojos y miro al cielo un tanto nostálgica, no se percataba por cómo Gray sólo la miraba. Sus mejillas seguían calientes, pensó que aquel todo vapor ya le estaba haciendo daño, tanto que no podía controlar su propio cuerpo. Juvia había dejado de llorar, ahora sólo sus ojos se encontraban un poco rojos y sus mejillas húmedas. Tenían suerte de estar ahí escondidos o Erza le daría una lección a Gray por hacerla llorar.

 **-¿Gray-sama?**

Fue lo que Juvia dijo cuando sintió como su rostro era tomado con delicadeza, como sus mejillas eran acariciadas con cariño. Gray podía ver los brillantes ojos de Juvia. Ni sus más locas imaginaciones podía llegar a lo que estaba haciendo su acompañante. Iba volver hablar pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrir más sus ojos.

Sintió los labios de Gray cubriendo los suyos, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y un sonrojo adornando su rostro. Juvia no puso resistencia alguna, sus ojos se cerraron tan despacio, creía por un momento que todo eso era un sueño y se dejó llevar por las emociones que sentía, por las emociones que el chico le transmitía.

Cuando se separaron, Gray no quería mirarla, estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había hecho, ya no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba, sentía que si no se iba lo más rápido de ese lugar, no podría hacerse responsable de lo que su cuerpo y su corazón pedían. Pensó que Juvia de había desmayado, no la escuchaba parlotear por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, el agua a su alrededor empezó a moverse de manera violenta. Fue tomado de la cintura y alzado con una fuerza increíble.

 **-¡Juvia es Feliz!**

Un chillido de felicidad escuchó, debajo de él, veía a Juvia moverse de un lado a otro, como si chapoteara en el agua pero para a mala suerte, no se daba cuenta de como Gray estaba siendo movido de un lado a otro. Como si de un muñeco de trapo de tratará.

 **-¡Juvia para! ¡Me estoy mareando!** -Grito sonrojado, lo que más le importaba era que la chica lo viera desnudo, aunque eso no era algo importante **-¡Voy a vomitar!**

Tapó su boca al sentir como su estómago había empezado a hacer un ruido. Al mirar por la puerta de entrada, pudo mirar a una niña de cabellera azul, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. Tratando de alzar su mano hacia ella, pedía ayuda.

 **-¡Ayúdame Wendy! ¡Por favor!**

Ella corrió con un sonrojo y Gray sin más opciones tuvo que congelar a la chica junto el agua misma. No quería mirarla, lo único que sabía, era que gracias al mismo calor del ambiente, la chica iba a salir libre de ahí en poco tiempo. Lo único que quería era huir antes de que ella lo encontrará.

 **-Perdóname Juvia pero debo irme...**

Una última mirada y la chica se había quedado con los brazos extendidos y con sus labios formando un beso. Gray sonrojado salió, tomo la ropa que ofrecía la posada y salió lo más rápido posible, aún estaba a tiempo para poder controlar los pensamientos un tanto subidos de tono que tenía con aquella chica. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a varias señoras hablando de él. Y cuando volvió a fijarse, ya no tenía la ropa.

Suspiro con frustración. Antes de abrir la puerta donde de seguro Gajeel, Jellal y Natsu hablarán de sus penas con las chicas borrachas, aunque estaba más que seguro que hablarían de aquellas penas y sentimientos con varias botellas de alcohol.

Miro por el pasillo por última vez, esperaba a la llegada de Juvia pero no sucedió. Subió sus manos a sus labios y una sonrisa salió de él. Sólo sabía que tendría que regresar por ella o la tendría que esperar a su cuarto, una vez que se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos, era imposible que ahora se separaran.

 **-Ya me parezco a Natsu con Lucy...**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la habitación, aquel beso podría ser el inicio de muchas cosas.

 ** _Bonus_**

¿En donde estaba? Juvia no podía recordar como quería, solo tenía las imágenes que estaba bebiendo pero de ahí en adelante, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Una respiración en su hombro fue lo que la hizo reaccionar mientras unos brazos rodeaban por debajo de sus pechos.

Al voltear a su espalda, se dio cuenta de que era Gray, sus mejillas se calentaron. ¿En que momento había llegado a su habitación? No podía recordarlo, aunque ahora lo poco que podía ver de la habitación, gracias a que aún era oscuro, eran ropas que no eran suyas.

Tuvo que tocarse y suspirar se tranquilidad, al menos ella aún conservaba la ropa que la posada le había ofrecido. Aunque sus mejillas se calentaron al pensar que era muy probable que Gray no tuviera su ropa, eso era algo que ni ella podía imaginarse.

Y como si hubiera sido un golpe lo que sintió en su cabeza, pudo recordar lo que había hecho Gray en aquel lugar, el beso y las emociones que le habían sido transmitidas. Aunque todo había acabado para bien, Gray la había ido a buscar afuera de los baños y la cargo a su habitación. Le había ofrecido dormir a su lado, cosa que no pudo responder porque antes de hacerlo se había quedado dormida.

 **-Me ha besado** -Tocó sus labios con cariño. Una risita salió de ella. **-A veces eres muy dificil Gray-sama pero Juvia le promete que seguirá a su lado para siempre**

Hablo en la oscuridad. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos con gran satisfacción. Se dejó abrazar por un dormido Gray. Quería soñar esa vez con que estaban al fin casados, con una hermosa casa, un gran patio y con muchas habitaciones y lo más importante pequeño niño a su lado. El sueño perfecto para la Maga de agua. Tal vez, no estaría tan lejos de aquel sueño y muy pronto podría hacerlo realidad.

Sólo tendría que seguir a su lado. Sólo así lo podría descubrir.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Son tan lindos ellos dos que a veces dan diabetes. Fue divertido escribir un poco de ellos, espero escribir así en un futuro no muy lejano. El mundo necesita saber más sobre el amor de Gray y Juvia y yo me encargaré de escribir todo lo que se me ocurra._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 21 de Enero de 2018_**


End file.
